Iugis Iuge: Also, Drabbles Obsessive and Shiny
by magpie8spook
Summary: Oneshots and drabbles by me, magpie8spook! I've gotta stop doing that...This time: 'Nothing' A rather sweet, sugar induced story.
1. Happy Birthday

I have decided to start my own collection of one-shots and drabbles.

…

That's pretty much it. You may continue.

**Disclaimer: For my birthday, I wish that I owned Danny Phantom. (Nothing happens) … The moral is, I can wish all I want, but I still won't own the show. That would be Butch Hartman, and the Powers That Be. **

Speech

_Emphasis on a word_

_**Dan's thoughts**_

_The Voices_

**HAPPYBIRTHDAYHAPPYBIRTHDAYHAPPYBIRTHDAYHAPPYBIRTHDAY**

**Happy Birthday: A Story by magpie8spook**

"Happy Birthday to me!"

A stream of green light swept past an office building, coming close enough to crack the glass. Just missing a woman pushing a stroller, the light impacted upon the sidewalk, which promptly blew into smithereens, these shards of concrete flying everywhere. The figure in the air let a wide, wild grin cross his face as he heard the tinkling sound of breaking glass, saw the spatter of crimson droplets spread out around the screaming victims, covering them, covering all. Most of all, he relished the silence that emanated from the ones who were not moving. The ones who would not be coming home from work. Who would never again go anywhere.

Breathing in the sweet, metallic scent of blood and singed flesh, the man flew in a little closer, closer to the fear, the pain…and the emptiness. Taking in an unnecessary lungful of air, he powered up another green blast around his clenched fist, and continued his song.

"Happy Birthday TO me!"

This time, the larger blast hit in the middle of the street, right in front of a white moving-van. The new couple sharing the front seat closed their eyes, and clutched each other as the van was blown backwards, hitting several smaller cars, two SUVs, eight pedestrians, and sending countless other vehicles swerving. As the van burst into flames from the leaking gas and the skid-induced sparks, one last thought crossed their minds, the same thought that came to the smiling man in the sky.

_**"Now they would never leave Amity Park…"**_

Out of the corner of his eye, the man spotted a tall, red-clad girl on a jet-sled, flying towards him at full speed. It was _his _birthday party. These people weren't invited. He wanted them to _go away_. Taking in another breath, the man belted out the next line in a robust baritone that surprised the oncoming girl. For some reason, she had never thought that the caped figure would be able to sing.

"Happy BIRTHDAY Dark Daniel!…"

He intoned this line with one hand pressed to his chest, the other extended upwards, forming a green shield around himself. The girl saw a frown flash across his face…

_**"I always hated being called Daniel…"**_

Then saw his smile return as she crashed into the barrier and began to fall.

_"Nooooooooo!"_

Whether this was from her, or from them, he couldn't tell. Not that it really mattered anymore. Nothing _really_ mattered anymore. As long as the screams were loud enough, they would cover what he didn't want to hear. The screams, or the complete stillness, the one he had felt when…

_**"NO."**_

Catching his reflection in the side of a skyscraper, he paused. A ghost of a man looked back at him. A monster. This was who he was now. This was the present. Nothing else mattered.

Unbidden, his image changed to that of a small, raven-haired boy, surrounded by his proud family, his few friends…All smiling. All happy. The distant sounds of singing reached his ears.

_"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Dan-ny…"_

_**"NO! They couldn't be there, they didn't exist! Well; not anymore…"**_

He looked down at his hands. His own gloved hands. Yet he could still hear the singing, the laughter, the people still trapped in his mind…

His left eye twitched.

After all these years, why couldn't they just _shut up_? After all that he had done, after he had destroyed them all…why couldn't they just _leave him _ALONE?!"

Breathing in again, he steeled his resolve. His eyes glowed a fiery shade, his voice lowered an octave, from baritone to bass, yet increased in volume, from fortissimo to fortondoando, and beyond. His fists clenched tightly, he sang one final line.

"Happy Birthday TO ME!"

The wail spread throughout the city, demolishing buildings, trapping citizens under the wreckage, blowing out the flames, just like he had done…like that boy had done to his candles, all those years ago. As the wail died off, he floated in the void, languishing in the stillness, caught in a vacuum. An incongruity in time, separated from all that lay in ruins about him.

He had gotten his wish.

They had all left him alone.

_For now._

**HAPPYBIRTHDAYHAPPYBIRTHDAYHAPPYBIRTHDAYHAPPYBIRTHDAY**

Ten years in the past, a raven-haired boy with eyes the colour of the sky, surrounded by his smiling friends and loving family, held his breath, taking in the excited stillness.

_They were all waiting…for him._

He held the O2 in his lungs, even when it started to burn, just so that he could hear the flickering of the candle flames and the palpitations of the close heartbeats, could practically feel the anticipation in the air. He was in a void, alone in a crowded room. He let time stretch on.

Then, when he couldn't take it any longer…

He blew out the candles.

**HAPPYBIRTHDAYHAPPYBIRTHDAYHAPPYBIRTHDAYHAPPYBIRTHDAY**

New wish. For my BIRTHDAY, I wish that readers of this story would leave me reviews. Gift-wrapped, if you want to impress me. Kidding; I'm happy enough if you read this. Seriously though, anyone who reviews (Flames, if you want baked Alaska, but I do prefer criticism.) gets homemade virtual internet birthday cake! Anyone who doesn't review gets to "play" pin the tail on the party guests.

Birthday!


	2. And So It Began

This is the first thing I've written in a while, if anyone's noticed. I've had SEVERE writer's block, which I don't think I've really had before. Umm...I'm not entirely pleased with it, but I did manage to write something, so I figured I'd post it. It's not even that original or anything, but I wrote something! (This pleases me : )My exams are just about over, so hopefully I'll have more time to write again soon. Anyway, this one's for Cordria, because it's her fault that I managed to write anything at all. Thank you! (The next one will hopefully be a little better, so since this one isn't great, maybe I'll dedicate that one to you instead.) By the way, the part in italics is what I needed to write to start this. Just thought I'd throw it in.

Also, thanks to my sole reviewer, uula. To you, I bequeath fresh, homemade apple pie.

**ANDSOITBEGANANDSOITBEGANANDSOITBEGANANDSOITBEGAN**

_Wander, see where my mind takes me. That's what they tell me, and maybe now I'll start listening. The voices often have the best advice, after all..._

**ANDSOITBEGANANDSOITBEGANANDSOITBEGANANDSOITBEGAN**

**And So It Began: A story by magpie8spook**

It all began last September. Really, it began much earlier, but my part in this little drama began last September, just a couple of weeks into the school year. It was high school, I was excited. Sure, I was a little nervous; it was, after all, a completely different world from elementary and middle. Where would I find my place? But I already knew that there was at least one person who was always there for me. My lifelong best friend, the guy I could depend on for anything. Even when our lives changed completely, we were always there for each other, always ready to accept the other's faults, and full of hope for our future.

Then we met her, and everything changed. All of a sudden, the pair of best friends for life was changed to a group of three friends. We all just sort of clicked, and we were off. She fit in like she had always been there, and even though she was so different from the both of us, and a girl to boot...we were happy together. We understood each other, on some level below the surface, and we knew instinctively that as long as we were together, nothing could stop us.

Of course, those feelings were only vague at first. How were we to know how soon that friendship would deepen, and solidify into something greater, something that none of us had ever imagined possible? How were we to know that all of us would soon be changed...for good?

I had seen the Fenton portal before, of course. I was always hanging around the lab, seeing what was going on, checking out the latest inventions and figuring out how they worked. Partly just for fun, but also just...in case. But she had never been down there, and so down we went, our feet clanging as we marched in tandem down the steel steps, speaking in whispers so as not to be overheard by any of the adults, so that we could just be left in peace. How wrong we were...

There it was, a cavernous maw in the far wall, to the right of the staircase. Full of tangled wires, switches, and circuitry, enough to make anyone's head spin. I had seen it all before though. Still, it never ceased to amaze me how much work had gone into this hole. And it never ceased to amaze me that it was actually expected to open up a gateway to another dimension, an entire new world just waiting to be discovered.

At the very end of it though, there was a wall. That was the problem. You couldn't just walk into the 'portal', hoping to get somewhere. It wasn't working yet, and hadn't been for weeks. Schematics and plans had been checked over, every design flaw had been taken care of -supposedly-, but it still didn't work. So much hope had been poured into it, the dream of years culminating in this, their greatest creation. But it didn't work.

Not that she would take 'no' for an answer. She's never been that kind of person. So instead, she coaxed us into believing that it must work, that there had to be something else. That we had to at least try. We had never really considered this before; not really. But she was insistent, and we were soon caught up in her excitement, and in the belief that something had to be there. Besides, what was the harm in checking it out? Oh, Murphy...

So a jumpsuit was put on,

A logo was torn off,

Steady footsteps made their way into the portal,

A nervous glance was passed over the interior,

A wide-eyed interest was kindled,

A hand was reached out...

And so it began.

Screams of pain echoed around the chamber, pools of green light swirled around a writhing form, flashes blinded the eyes of those watching in horror...

Then it was over. Or it was thought...

A figure stumbled out of the portal, choking and weak.

Glowing green eyes, overshadowed by snow-white hair, met orbs of violet and teal.

In the silence of that moment, looks were exchanged. It was then that we knew that things had changed for ever, whether or not we knew what had happened yet. As the shock of the moment grew, and horror started to set in, one word was choked from my lips, in something barely above a whisper, barely audible above the hum of the newly working portal.

"Danny?"

**ANDSOITBEGANANDSOITBEGANANDSOITBEGANANDSOITBEGAN**

Did I manage to hide who it was? Please let me know, and constructive criticism is much appreciated. I might be a little slow in replying; I haven't checked my e-mail in ages, because I'm scared of the backlog, and anyway, I'm away for the next couple of days. Thanks for dropping by!


	3. Nothing

This wasn't what I had originally intended to post, but I hit a snag on that one, and then just randomly wrote this. -blushes- Um...I had a LOT of sugar in my system when I wrote this (still do), which might explain why it's so syrupy-sweet. Sorry I couldn't think of a better ending, or title.

**NOTHINGNOTHINGNOTHINGNOTHINGNOTHINGNOTHINGNOTHINGNOTHING**

**Nothing: A story by magpie8spook**

A dark haired man sat on the front steps of his summer cottage, a far-away expression on his face. He barely reacted as he heard the screen door open creakily behind him, hardly moved as a small, lithe figure sat down on the step beside him.

"What are you doing, Daddy?" Came the small voice.

He smiled.

"Nothing really. It's nice just being here, with everyone, you know?"

The child had no idea what he was talking about, but nodded anyway. Seeing the way his head was tilted, the way his rounded ears were perked, she asked;

"What are you listening to, Daddy?"

"Nothing really. I can hear my heartbeat, my body, nature itself...it's nice, just being able to listen for a change. You can really hear things out here, you know?"

The girl nodded, still not sure what he meant, then cocked her head, noting the way his glazed eyes moved over the yard.

"What are you looking at, Daddy?"

The man smiled.

"Nothing really. I can see the stars, the grass, mommy, your brother;" He turned his head, "You..."

He let his voice trail off.

The girl paused before asking her next question.

"Daddy?"

"Hmmm?" 

"Can I do nothing with you?"

The man smiled, and put his arm around his daughter; his little princess.

"Sure, Jazzy-pants. We can do nothing together."

**NOTHINGNOTHINGNOTHINGNOTHINGNOTHINGNOTHINGNOTHINGNOTHING**

Bet you thought Danny was the father. ; ) It was going to be, but the Jack and Jazz father/daughter thing just doesn't get enough attention. Please review! Criticism is much appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
